Video Chat
by Starry Requiem
Summary: But Yuffie Kisaragi didn't need an invite. She let herself in.


**A/N: **This is an idea inspired by a Squall/Rinoa fic I just read. That one was _much _more cutesy than this one, but still. :P

Here we go.

* * *

**"DON'T MOVE! OR I SWEAR, VINCENT VALENTINE, I WILL HIKE MY BUTT ALL THE WAY BACK UP HERE… AND KILL YOU!" **

Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't someone you were supposed to take seriously. But there was a fierceness in her eyes, and Vincent's gut told him he should listen.

So he obeyed, sitting in front of the computer screen just as he was ordered to while Yuffie ran all the way home.

She also reminded him to move the mouse every 30-60 seconds. He did it every 25.

He wasn't sure what would happen if he _didn't _move the mouse within those 30 seconds, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Earlier in the day, the ninja arrived at the ex-Turk's house with a giant box in her arms. _"Vinnie, you're gettin' the internet!"_

Technology was beyond him. He had only recently gotten a cell phone, realizing that it had become a necessity in today's world. However, Vincent was a quiet person in most cases.

Talking on the phone wasn't really his strong suit.

But that didn't stop Yuffie from calling at least nine times a day and leaving anywhere from two to four voicemails.

After a few hours, she managed to set up a simple machine on his desk. It was a large screen with a keyboard attached and many wires. It didn't look too difficult, as Vincent had seen much larger and greater electronics in action before.

But the young girl seemed to have quite a bit of trouble with it, getting tangled and confused with the wires, refusing to read the instructions book and refusing his help all-together.

Vincent didn't even invite her over. He planned on a quiet afternoon to himself.

But Yuffie Kisaragi didn't need an invite. She let herself in.

So after the inital-set up and threats, he was instructed to wait until she got home and look out for a beep.

_'What if I missed it already?' _Vincent thought to himself, ruby eyes scanning the screen. She had barely taught him how to use the machine.

He glanced at the clock in the top corner, noting that it was getting late. It had been an hour since she left.

Vincent worried, wondering if she had gotten home safely.

**INCOMING CALL :**

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

Accept **or **Decline

The machine began to make the 'beep' she had warned him about. It sounded more like a simple bell, a 'dinging' noise, he noted.

The machine continued to ring, a new window popping up asking if he wanted to accept or decline. Seeing Yuffie's name pop on the screen, he assumed this is what he had been waiting for.

He clicked accept.

Within a flash, the ninja's delicate face popped onto the screen, his own smaller reflection sitting in the bottom left corner.

"Heeeyyyy!" She grinned, excited. "Whoa, I can't believe this actually worked. You got the hang of it! Good goin', Vince!"

"…nh." Vincent grunted, finding himself speechless. This took uncomfortable to a whole other level. He was expected to speak and hold a conversation in a situation like this.

"It's called video chatting, Vin. Isn't it cooooollll?" Yuffie trailed on, bearing her teeth. "Now we could talk all the TIME!"

"Oh?" He asked, noting how she was unable to sit still in her chair, constantly shifting positions.

"Yep! All you gotta do is wait for the _beeeeeeppp!_" She leaned forward in her seat, peering closer to the camera. "Do you like it?"

"Uh…"

Vincent found himself hours later, still on video chat with Yuffie. He didn't say much, but she kept the conversation going. She decided to show him how many ninja jumps she could do, secret theories about Tifa's cup size, ate a pint of ice-cream in one sitting, tied a knot in a cherry stem and much more in-between.

His ruby eyes glanced towards the clock. It was 3 am.

"I think it's time I retire for the night, Yuffie." He spoke up, the only words he had spoken in the past fifteen or so minutes were simple yes or nos and grunts. "I suggest you do the same, it is late."

Yuffie yawned, looking at the clock. "Sheesh, Vin! You're right. You kept me up all night, you bad boy." She winked.

"…"

"Give me a kiss." She asked, leaning in uncomfortably close to the camera again.

"T…That's impossible." He pointed out, beginning to feel uncomfortable once again.

"No it's not! Watch!" She seemed to break the unspoken barrier between her and the camera, because she leaned in as close as possible to the point where only her chin and lips were in the shot, puckering up, ending it with a kiss noise.

"…goodnight, Yuffie."

"VINCE-"

He pressed end call.

Vincent almost felt bad.


End file.
